Abnormal jaw movement and abnormal repetition of jaw movements are associated with mouth, teeth, and jaw pathologies. Jaw movement abnormalities such as bruxism (teeth grinding) may lead to tooth decline or muscular tension, which may lead to stiff jaw or headaches and even to changes in the structural features of the face. Physical impacts, such as car accidents, may cause jaw movement difficulties. Further, problems in the temporomandibular joint of the jaw may cause pain and other discomforts and disease manifestations. Monitoring of jaw movement may assist in identifying and treating jaw abnormalities.